The Ice Rose Named Ivan
by The Dragon Detective
Summary: A little village in America around the early 19th century. Amelia, who's well known by the town because of her brother's pranks, finds herself in a situation when Matthew's latest prank goes too far. Fem!America x Russia, slight America selfcest.
1. Matthew, the Prankster

Matthew loves playing pranks. Ever since we were younger, the neighbors would wake up in the morning to find everything on their porch turned upside down, or everything would move a little to the right, and they were never sure if it was just them or the potted dahlias were moving themselves. I remember, one time, when I found a really old doll, clearing out the attic, and Mattie decided to scare the town with it. The week after I had found the doll, weird things were happening around town. The Beilschmidts' bunnies' gate opened itself, Roderich's piano started playing when no one was there, the Vargas' rosaries went missing, reappearing in their prayer room, and Arthur's beloved fairy statue was found on its side. The one thing that linked all these events, besides the unusualness of the incidents, were the little dolls, all styled off the one I had found. The dolls were creepy enough, but what really got the town's folk up and buzzing was that the dolls would disappear about five minutes after they discovered the scene. It'd be there one second, and as soon as they turned around, it was whisked away to who knows where. Unfortunately, the Vargas brothers frighten very easily, and it took the Beilschmidt brothers an hour to calm them down.

If you haven't figure, the entire town suffered Matthew's wrath, myself included. The only reason why Matthew stopped pulling pranks on me was because I nearly beat him to death for pretending to be dead after I accidently dropped an armload of the Kirkland's concrete garden gnomes on him when he just popped up out of nowhere and scared me. Luckily, the gnomes remained in one piece, but I can't say the same for my brother. I can say for sure that he'll never forget how his nose broke. It's weird. With Matt's innocent air about him, no one ever suspects him of scaring the town half to death. 'd almost say they blame me, but they haven't outright said it yet, so for the time being I'll let it slide.

…. While I say the entire town had experienced being on the victim side of a prank, there's one person who hadn't. Ivan Braginski, the Russia whose family moved to America in 1850esque, hoping to avoid the political skirmishes that were bound to happen soon in their motherland. His sisters were easily approachable. The ever so beautiful Natalya was fun to be around, as long as you posed no threat to her in any way, shape, or form. Sure, she's a little kooky, but I think it'd be better not to talk about that too much. Katyusha, his older sister, is a really nice lady. She's invited me over for tea and coffee several times, and she makes the most delicious food, no matter what it is. More often than not, Me, Mattie, and Katy, as I call her sometimes, are always going over to each other's house. That's why we have such a good relationship with the Braginskis. Unfortunately, because of this close bond we have with the family, Matthew finally realized that he had never pulled the wool over Ivan. We were over at Katyusha's again for tea, and she had just left to go fetch the cookies she made earlier in the week when Mattie's face froze in astonishment. I followed his gaze in curiosity of what had got him so worked up, and traced the path until my eyes ended up on the figure of the only man of the house. He didn't appear to look out of the ordinary, so my curiosity swelling, I asked Matt what's up.

Upon hearing my question, Matthew's awkwardly stoic face regained expression as he resumed drinking his tea, and replied,

"Amelia, do you know that there is only one person in this entire town that I haven't pranked yet?"

I swallowed when his words reached my brain and struck a familiar chord in me. I already knew where this was going and I have to get it out of his head now.

"What are you talking about, Matt? I'm pretty sure that you got everyone." Maybe I could trick him into thinking that he was delusional or something like that.

Matt gave me this look that said he knew what I was trying to do, and shook his head.

"Amelia, if that were the case, why do I not remember what I did to him? He's officially my next target, and you can't change that."

Matthew left with that, going to assist Katyusha who was taking a while with the cookies she and I made earlier. I sighed quietly to myself when I saw his figure retreat through the kitchen doorway, and thought, _Maybe Mattie will be okay. I mean, Ivan's only scary. I can't say that he'll hurt him…_ I started fiddling with the tea cup in front on me, debating whether I should go help out in the kitchen when the seat across from me was occupied by fear itself. Ivan leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded fingers, and smiling politely, asked me, "So how are you faring this fine day, comrade?" Despite the pleasantness he was portraying, there was an ice to everything the man did, so unsurprisingly, the coldness lingered in the air, being dispelled only by my warm breath as I replied fondly, not one bit fazed,

"Quite well. May I inquire about your wellbeing today, Mr. Braginski?"

Ivan's purple eyes almost sparkled when I didn't shake in fear at his greeting, and proceeded to start up a conversation with me. Matthew and Katyusha returned to the unusual scene of the two of us socializing, and he got up to leave so that we may "enjoy our tea in peace" but his sister insisted he stay. So Ivan joined us for tea, and I couldn't have been more exhausted when I got home than spending five plus hours , having various conversations with Ivan, the topics ranging from the weather to favorite foods(and how well Katyusha cooked. When we started this topic, Katyusha got red and asked us to not over exaggerate her abilities) to politics. When I retired for the night, I had no clue what I had just gotten myself into.


	2. It's getting hot in the Kitchen

A/N: YAY! Really long chapter! How did I do it? Not without the help of my friend, my beta! Everyone, a round of applause for Rexlover180, for fixing most of my derp sentence structures, and vetoing stupid ideas! Hurray! Hurray!

Now onto the chapter! Please enjoy~

* * *

My visits to the Braginski household became more frequent as Katyusha, and one time Matthew, would see me in town and practically drag me back to their den. Before, I'd visit about three times a week, so my visits would total twelve times a month on average, but so far, I have been over four times already this first week of March. I had jokingly said I might as well move in since I'm coming over so much, and that there's no reason to leave in the first place, causing Katyusha to squeal excitedly. Lately, me and Matt have noticed this change about Katy. She's been more energetic and, while the visitations at her house had increased by tenfold, she's all but stopped coming to ours. She's also has been playing with my hair more, which was strange, because, hell, I don't play with my hair. The rooms in which she resided in the most were filled with flowers as well. Me and Matt knew she loved flowers, but this was extreme.

One day, when Katyusha was brushing my hair, I decided to ask. She was complimenting my golden blonde hair and how fine it was when I abruptly asked, "Katy, have you met someone?"

She looked up at my reflection in the mirror, mystified, trying to understand what I just said. When she got it, she smiled and shook her head, and said she still had yet to find her beloved. She started French-braiding my hair, and had stopped humming like she was earlier.

So she wasn't in love, I mused. What else would make her so happy that she's actually contagious? I watched her reflection in the mirror as she started adding the finishing touches to her masterpiece called my hair. Her delicate fingers moved with a grace I knew I'd never accomplish in this lifetime as I observed the way she swept a bit of my hair out of my eyes. She started rearranging the braid, and I leaned into her hand, loving the slight tugging sensation and earning a soft giggle out of her. When she deemed the braid to be perfect, or as close to it as it'd come since my hair is a little short for a braid, she added a little white daisy on the side, completing the look.

Katyusha stood back and admired her handiwork soundlessly, and I turned to face her. She smiled, and offered her hand, asking, "Would you care to make dinner with me, Amy? I'm making borscht tonight."

I smiled, and grab hold of her hand. I had no idea what borscht was, but I might as well learn now rather than wait for dinner later.

* * *

"So basically, it's like a vegetable soup?" I asked, holding the recipe in my hands.

Katyusha nodded and added, "In its most basic form, yes, but there is still meat in it."

I looked at the recipe rather intimidated, and asked, "Are you positive you want me helping with something like this? It looks very detailed, and I'd hate to ruin it."

Katyusha laughed and said that the recipe only seems hard. Once you get the hang of it, you won't be able to ruin the soup. Deciding to trust Katyusha, we started preparing the borscht, and she couldn't have been more right. Me and Katy were laughing as we gossiped over the pot, giving it a whiff every now and then. We kept like this until Katyusha remembered she forgot to invite Matthew to dinner, and rushed off, leaving me to stay and watch the soup as it cooked.

It wasn't very long since Katyusha had left and I focused all my attention on dinner and I started to get bored. Cooking with a friend was great and all, but all by yourself is so boring. Soon enough, salvation came in a curious form. I heard someone wander into the kitchen, and I assumed it was Katy. I didn't hear much rustling behind me, so I figured she was just standing in the doorway, watching me. I lifted the lid to make sure the soup wasn't boiling and muttered under my breath about how cooking sucked but food is really yummy so it was worth it. I put the lid back on and scowled at the pot. I heard someone clear their throat and the voice was much deeper and more masculine than Katy's voice. My previous assumption was wrong, completely.

"I think I like you why you are in my kitchen," He smirked as he approached her. I chose not to turn around, but I could tell by the sound of his voice. He was grinning like he always was.

I decided to play it cool and said, "I'm not so sure about that. Matthew is actually the one who cooks the most in my house, since the last time I tried to cook by myself, I set the stove on fire."

Ivan chuckled and leaned forwarded and he half asked, half stated, "Oh, but I'm sure that you have improved considerably since you started practicing with my dear sister, da? She's a good instructor. She taught half this town's womenfolk."

I replied dejectedly. "It only happened last week. I'm lucky Mattie had the sense to stay with me in the kitchen."

Ivan let out a light laugh of disbelief from my confession. Surely, women were naturals at this and she was jousting with him. Ivan really wanted to believe that thought, but he realized I was being truthful with my words.

I had kept on talking about how I was unnaturally worse than usual at anything homely, but it wasn't my fault! Never! I was distracted thinking about something that was bugging the crap out of me. I started talking about one of my friend who had been so different recently that I couldn't help, but feel concern for my friend. Ivan was irritated by this declaration, so with bitterness in his voice, he merely inquired

"Who?"

I turned around to look at him wondering what caused the dramatic change in his shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Ivan looks pissed. What ever the hell I said that made him mad, I have no clue, but it very well may be the last thing I get to say before the crazy bastard cuts my tongue out. I continued freaking out in my mind until finally, I recovered from the shock just in time to hear Ivan ask a question.

"So who is this person that you are concerned about, Miss Amelia? Surely, if you can tell my sister, you can tell me." Ice started frosting over Ivan's words, and I internally shivered from the intensity of it paired up with his frightening look. Ivan continued before I could respond. "I hope that you aren't frivolously worrying yourself over nothing now. I'd hate for you to be so stressed over nothing."

Ivan stepped even closer than he was before, trapping me between him and the stove. He leaned over me so much that his face was a mere two inches from my face and his hair was tickling my face. I felt my face getting red from the closeness, which Ivan appeared to notice, because a spark glittered in his eye. Suddenly, he pulled me away from the stove, and yanked me towards his body, wrapping his arms around my body. He placed his head on my shoulder, and as his grip on me tightened, he started talking again.

"I don't want you to be distracted by anyone but me, Amelia. I don't want you thinking of anyone but me. You're mine, and mine alone." His breath on my neck was warm, but they did nothing to flush me more than his words. What the hell was he doing? If this is his version of a confession, then he needs to relearn everything his knows, because right now, I feel like I'm his doll. He's almost pouting ,I realized, which was kind of cute but Ivan was always intimidating not matter what he was doing so it was still scary.

We stayed in this position for a few minutes until we both heard voices drifting from the entrance hall, and Katy appeared in the kitchen. When she saw what was happening, her eyes widen a bit and plainly said, "Oh my." After a few seconds, Katy moved again and started rapidly talking.

"Brother, what are you doing in here? Go get Natalia, and get ready for dinner. She'll be in the drawing room with her knitting." It wasn't until then that Ivan moved from his position, and smiled at his sister replying with a mere 'O.k.' and heading off to do exactly what she told him, leaving a still flustered me alone in the kitchen with Katyusha. I have no idea what I was expecting, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't expecting Kat to look at me with a big, beaming smile, and normally ask me set out five seats in the dining room as she added the finishing touches on everything.

As I went out to the dining room to set the table, I couldn't help but shake the dread that was settling on my shoulders. I think I just figured out why Katyusha is so happy now, and why me and Mattie have been coming over more often. I can explain the scene in the kitchen and why Katyusha has been getting me to help her when she's cooking.

Ivan likes me and I'm being groomed to be his wife.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Possessive Ivan! You all totally saw that coming halfway through, didn't you? It's okay. I did, too! ;p So did you like it? If so, please leave a review telling me what you liked the most and what parts you didn't like as much so I can make this story more fun everyone! Oh dear. I worry that at this rate the story will be finished before long...


	3. Alice's Mysterious Prediction

Everyone appeared to radiate happiness more than usual in town today. Not because of a marriage or anything like that, though we are expecting a certain Frenchman to propose to Kooky Kirkland's daughter someday soon. No, today was Market day! The event that takes place every four months where literally wagon loads of traders and foreigners visit the town and stay for a few days. The residents of my town have this weird tradition of picking random visitors and having them stay with them during their time here, since they're no hotels or temporary residences. I'm sure we totally freak them out sometimes, though, since there were several occasion where neighbors would have spats about who would have a certain person, causing them to either leave earlier or escape to someone else's home.

I was tidying up around me and Mattie's house when there was a knock at the door. Unfortunately, I was the only person since Matt left to go help Ludwig with random jobs getting the town ready for the flood of people we were expecting, so I had to get the door. Praying under my breath it wasn't the person I wanted to see the least at the moment, I yanked open the door, revealing a small blonde with green eyes.

"Oh! Hello there, Alice! Come on in!" Maybe it was the energy that was buzzing around the town, but I felt like I must've looked extra happy when I smiled today. Apparently, Alice thought the same thing since she commented on it as she was entering.

"You must've had a dream about hamburgers again. This is the second time I saw that smile on you." Alice said as she passed through the threshold, and entered the foyer. I pouted at her retreating figure as she walked towards the drawing room. I told her about that dream once, and she held it against me forever now. Excuse me for liking that bizarre dish that Gilbert introduced me to a while ago. Briefly entering the kitchen, I brought out cookies Mattie made earlier, and put them on the little coffee table in between me and Alice. Sitting down, I grabbed a handful of the cookies and started working on them. Alice looked at me with slight distaste before softly smiling. I was on my fourth cookie when Alice finally started talking.

Looking out the window, Alice remarked, "This year feels different somehow, Amelia. I get an odd feeling that something big is going to happen this year, but I'm not sure what exactly." I followed Alice's gaze out the window to a little bluebird perched on a branch looking at us and slightly tilting its head as I finished off the sixth cookie. Apparently, that wasn't all that Alice had to say, though, because she turned to look at me with her mesmerizing, pretty, green eyes with a solemn expression about her face, and added, "Amelia, this event that's about to happen definitely involves you. I'm not sure why, or how big of a role you play in this, but you're there. Be careful today when you're in town, okay?"

I stopped eating when Alice said this, her face becoming deadly serious, and I stared into her eyes wondering what she was talking about because it was really freaking me out. The silence continued for a little longer until I burst out laughing. Alice, seemingly frightened by this sudden, loud noise, jumped a little before scowling and demanding just what was so funny. I continued my obnoxious, false laugh and started speaking with laughing fits between every few words.

"Oh god, Alice!" –laughter-" You!" –laughter- "You actually made me believe I was in danger just then!" I managed to squeeze out the rest of the sentence before continuing to laugh because by now, the laugh stopped being fake, and I actually believed Alice was just being silly. Alice frowned at this and opened her mouth to say something when the cuckoo clock cut her and myself off. I sat in shock for a minute as the coos of the false bird echoed around us ominously. Finally, the tolling stopped and I realized it was twelve, which meant I had to get to the town square to help out Matt and Luddie.

After apologizing to Alice, I rushed around the house looking for my shoes, eventually finding them in the backyard from when I was weeding earlier. After grabbing my hat, I went to the front door where Alice was still standing. She smirked while saying, "It's so you to forget you had to be someplace. It's a good thing Matthew is a forgiving gentleman." I tossed a scowl at Alice as I fixed my hair with the mirror that me and Matt had deliberately placed here for moments like this. Satisfied with my appearance, me and Alice exited. When I started down the path to the center of town, I stopped and noticed something. Alice was still walking with me, and even more awkward, she was being quiet.

"Hey. Are you going to the plaza as well?"

This seemed to bring Alice out of her private reverie and she blinked a bit before responding.

"No. I actually have to help my father with something before I go. I only came over so I wouldn't miss you." Alice stopped walking and looked at me, and gave me a sudden bear hug that was actually pretty good. After a few moments of this, she let go and, standing on her tippy toes, kissed me on the lips real quick before excusing herself with a red face. I stood dumbstruck by the advance, then internally shook myself to get a move on. I turned east and started trekking towards the general store where Matt said to find him.

* * *

When Alice reached the door of her house, she turned and watched Amelia's fading figure walking along the beaten down path. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt overwhelmed with melancholy and felt her face go wet a little. She didn't tell Amelia, but she actually did know what was going to happen more or less, and she had a pretty good idea of how Amelia was going to react to the chain of events that would start today. Her heart clenched as she thought about the predicament, and wiping her face off and inhaling deeply, she opened the door and went to find her father to help him round up the fairies.


	4. Oh! Hello there!

After meeting Matt at the store, I ended up helping Natalya with arranging her flowers in her little shop to kill time, and I learnt something that I hadn't already heard from the older women that Kooky Kirkland has his book parties with. Unfortunately, I nearly dropped a vase because of what she said, but thankfully I have better than average reflexes.

Setting the rescued vase on a counter, I finished my gaping and confirmed what I just heard.

"So you like Ludwig," I asked her hesitantly, unsure if I actually heard right.

She nodded slowly, and with a lusty sheen to her eyes, said quietly, "I like the way he just takes control of a situation, and how responsible he can be." She started blushing here, "I love it when it's a hot day and I walk by his house, and he's working in the yard, and he's taken his shirt off, so you can see all of his muscles moving. It's really makes me want to become one with him…" Natalya's face started getting a bit creepy from her vivid daydream, and, thinking it was the best choice at the moment, I finished off the rest of the bouquets before asking her if she needed me for anything else.

She was brought back down to Earth when my voice registered in her brain, when she quickly said, "No. Thank you for your help, Amelia, but your assistance is no longer required. I have something to do now." With that, she hurried out of the shop. Strangely enough (or not), she was going in the direction the Beilschmidts' family home.

If it were any other time, I'd probably follow Natalya, but I heard the noises of the annual fair we host in honor of the little town's guests attack the silence of the room, and thoroughly killing it. So I decided Ludwig would be safe enough. I mean, she can't really hurt anyone. Well, except she did send Toris out of the city for a

while after he made her mad, I believe.

* * *

Stepping outside certainly led me to a different world. The residents greeting their guests were noisier than ever, and the smell of the air was extremely sweet. Distracted by the smells, I heard an "Oomph!" and quickly opened my eyes, not realizing they were closed in the first place. Looking down, I saw a tall, blonde man looking a bit startled. Freaking out, I knelt down to offer assistance to help him up after apologizing, when he looked up at me with his blue eyes, nearly stopping my heart.

This person looks just like me, was my initial thought when I saw all of his face. Apparently, he was thinking that too, because his face was frozen and his eyes carefully scanning my face, looking at all of our similar traits. We eventually caught each other's eyes, and started to stare, like we were looking for an explanation in the matching pair of eyes. We stayed like this for a bit, me kneeled down, him sitting, until very obnoxious laughter from both of us jolted us out of it. We both blushed, and shot up, quickly dusting ourselves off. We faced each other with wide smiles stretching across our faces, which was soon followed by loud laughter.

"Well, it's not every day you find a look-a-like, huh?" The stranger said laughing, smoothing down the back of his head.

I nodded my head vigorously in agreement before adding, "We should show my brother! This would freak him out more than us!"

The nice sounding stranger chuckled once more and said, "Well first, let's make each other's acquaintance. Hello. I'm Alfred F. Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss." He got a hold of my hand, and slightly bowing his head, he lightly kissed my knuckles. I felt a slight increase in temperature when he kissed my hand, because I thought people stopped doing that once I became 13.

Slightly stammering, I responded, "M-my name is Amelia Williams. The pleasure is all mine." I smiled at the stran-I mean Alfred- once again when he raised his head. He gave me a small smile before taking my arm and placing it on his.

Most likely noting my confused expression, he inquired, "Were we still going to find this brother of yours? I take it you didn't forget?" His expression on his face was almost demeaning, and I started scowling, about to respond in an Alice-like manner, when I saw the twinkle in his eye.

I smirked and responded with a voice much more posh than mine is naturally, "Well, yes. That was the plan. Shall we be off, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred, following my lead, followed up with, "Right you are, Ms. Williams! Off we go!"

The two of us wound up visiting every little amusement my small town had to offer at this parade, shocking people with our faces and laughing our hearts out. We weren't able to find Matthew in the end, but we did find a new friend in each other during that fair.

* * *

Alfred and Amelia finally meet.

-Been the plan the entire time-

Belarus has a stalker crush on Germany

-I shouldn't be allowed to type when I'm delusional-

What did you guys think of the update?


	5. Falling asleep on front porches

Heya! Who would've guessed I'd update again so soon! Certainly not me...

Well, I feel awful for leaving you guys hanging for awhile! So I will write lots of chapters from here on out!

Hopefully...

* * *

After spending the entire day at the fair with Alfred, it was decided that it would be best that he would stay at me and Mattie's home. Especially since I saw Francis looking lustily at Alfred a few times during the fair, and when I got back from the ladies room, I saw Francis putting his hands all over him.

_It's a good thing Alice dragged him off of Alfred to beat the living daylights out of him before I got over there_, I had thought to myself, as I started walking towards Alfred. _He would've just died if I got to him instead. Really would that be such a bad thing?_

I had stopped in my tracks when I had realized what I just thought. _I never have ill will against others. I'm not a violent person either, so what's wrong with me? _I looked over to Alfred, who Alice seemed to be apologizing to for Francis' inappropriate behavior. Alfred responded, and the two laughed. Before she left, she extended her hand towards Alfred, and he took it, kissing her hand like he did mine when we first met officially.

I started biting my lip from the memory, which Alfred noticed immediately.

"Amy? Is something upsetting you," Alfred asked with concern in his sky blue eyes.

"… You're my new best friend, not Alice's," I mumbled softly answering his question, but also not wanting him to hear me.

"Pardon?" I shook my head, and smiled at Alfred, taking his arm and running full speed ahead, thoroughly leaving the town center behind. I started laughing at my foolishness, and Alfred started laughing as well. The two of us ran all the way to my house, laughing contagiously.

* * *

When we finally reached me and Mattie's, we were both panting hard with big smiles on our faces. We looked at each other, looking like idiots, and walked over to the steps of the porch, collapsing on them. Alfred closed his eyes, and sighed. I leaned up against him, feeling the smoothness of his long sleeve shirt against my face. I started rubbing my face into his arm, which nearly made the both of us fall over from too much pressure on him. He started chuckling as I continued doing this, and then he broke the silence.

"What are you doing, Amy?" He continued his amused chuckling.

"Feeling your shirt. Seriously, how is it this freaking soft?" I drawled into his arm, and he laughed again, wrapping his left arm around me and pulling me closer.

_He's really strong_, I noted, when he managed to get my entire body to move, considering that I'm not a particularly light female.

We stayed like this until the door behind us opened, and we heard a few steps, and then a soft, "Oh. So you finally come back, and with a boy."

I opened my eyes, and got up, turning to hug tackle my dear brother.

"Oh hey there, Mattie! Guess what! I found someone who looks just like me! And he's really awesome, too!" I chirped into his ear as I hugged him. I felt Mattie tugging as I was talking, but really didn't pay too much attention to it, and continued blabbing about my day when the tugging got really bad, and then I felt the ground beneath me disappear. Alfred had picked me up for some odd reason.

He chuckled lightly before saying, "As excited as your brother probably is to hear about your day, don't you think you're hugging him a little too tightly?"

I quickly looked back at Mattie who was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. I ran over to Mattie after Alfred put me down, and after a few minutes of apologizing on my part and him telling me not to worry about it, he faced Alfred, thanking him for potentially saving his life.

Mattie is usually quiet, but there's just something about him when he does talk a lot that makes people stop and listen to him. I watched him as he made conversation with Alfred, slowly dozing off hearing his and Alfred's deep, comforting voices.

"Amelia is usually really good about that, but when she gets excited, she tends to forget just how strong she can be. It's kind of a miracle that I managed to live this long actually. You see, there was this one time where-"

And then I passed out on my front porch steps as the sun was shining down on the worn white wood, and my brother and new best friend are sitting on the swinging bench, talking warmly.

* * *

END! So what did you guys think of that chapter? Once again, thanks to my beta who helped me notice that Mattie wouldn't be unmanly and put his hands on his hips like a lady! Q_Q I'm so sorry, Matt! Please leave a review about whatever!

AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO CHIBIBEANIE(+ others!) FOR BEING AWESOME AND KEEPING UP WITH MY STORY! Despite my lack of commitment...


	6. Breakfast with Family

I woke up to the soft warmth of sun light on my face, and I felt my arm being gently shaken by a hand, accompanied a soft voice.

"Amy, get up. It's starting to get late." I rolled over on my stomach, trying to ignore the persistent shoving disturbing my sleep.

Mattie obviously got annoyed, and repeated in a threatening voice, "Amelia, if you don't get up now, there's no telling what could happen to you. I seriously suggest that you don't push it."

I grunted in a reply, and turned away from him. I heard a sharp, "Fine. You asked for it," and footsteps moving away from my bed. I heard the sound of Mattie's shoes return and his breath hitch, then a peculiar sound filled my ears.

Then I was completely soaked. I shot right up, eyes wide open, and glared at my brother with accusing eyes.

"Why would you do that? Are you trying to kill me? Bro, that is so not cool!" I all but shrieked at him.

Matthew, the devil that he is, was smiling kindly from my doorway, and merely said before leaving, "Breakfast is ready, sister dear. I suggest you dry off before coming down, considering how we have guests."

I stared at him as he passed through threshold of the door, in awe of his ability to always be unexpected. I heaved out a great sigh, and pushed myself of my sopping wet bed, and walked over to my mirror, gazing at my reflection.

_I look like a wet squirrel_, I mused. _I can't believe Matt would actually do that to me.._

I sat on the little stool in front of my mirror and picked up my brush, attacking the little snarls and knots in rhythmic strokes. When I finally finished going through my hair a few times, I quickly braided it and found a long sleeve, off white shirt and a light blue skirt, quickly tugging them on.

I walked over to the door, and took one last gander at the mirror, double-checking my appearance, and pushed the door open, leaving my room.

I bolted down the stairs, excited by the smell of food, and straight into the kitchen where I found more people than usual.

Out of habit, I ran up to Katyusha and gave her a hug and a good morning kiss on the cheek before realizing her being here was a little strange. I pulled back from our hug, and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked her with sincere curiosity in my voice.

She smiled and said, "Well, I realized it's been awhile since I last came over here, and helped Matt make breakfast! Just an early morning surprise from your big sister!"

She patted me on the head as she said that, and gave me a little push towards the dining room.

"Now, go join the others, honey, we'll bring it out soon enough!"

Still feeling a bit confused, I walked over to the door that she directed me to, and went inside. I found that Katy wasn't the only one who came over for a visit. Natalya had her usual blank expression on her face, but her eyes hinted at an emotion other than apathetic. She looked a lot nicer than she usually did, so it was no wonder why my eyes went directly towards her. In fact, it wasn't until he spoke up that I realized there was another occupant in the room.

"Good morning, Miss Amelia." A soft spoken, male voice greeted me. I tensed up a little upon hearing that voice. That was the voice I tried to and successfully evaded for a whole week, which is kind of hard in a small town like this.

I nodded and smiled politely before returning the greeting and extending a, "Hello" to Natalya as well.

I realized why I didn't see Ivan when I first entered. He wasn't sitting. He was leaning against the burgundy wall, looking out the window, which was on the wall to the right of me. It's not like I'm unobservant, but really, who scans a room before entering it?

While I was making my observations, a bit late I might add, I noticed the room had gotten awkwardly quiet upon my arrival. Deciding to try and break the ice, I walk over to the window Ivan was next to, and pushed up the glass (awkward wording), letting a gust of wind into the room. Hearing the bird songs from the neighboring trees, I whispered, "How pretty," in a kind of entranced way.

"You think so? I find them very noisy, and annoying." I heard Ivan say with a hint of annoyance. Having temporarily forgotten that I had just positioned myself to be right next to him, I almost jumped. Luckily, I recovered quickly, so no one saw.

"Well, everyone has their own opinion of life, right?" I asked with a small smile in Ivan's direction, looking him in the eyes.

That made him pause for a moment before replying with a, "I suppose so."

Luckily, the awkwardness was broken by the door opening rather quickly, and a tall figured entered the room.

Covering his mouth as he yawned, Alfred closed the door behind him. He reopened his eyes, immediately saw Natalya, and said, "Whoa," as he admired her beauty.

I turned to face him, leaning against the windowsill and in a loud voice and a silly smile on my face, said, "Well, hello there, Alfred. Something catch your fancy?"

He spun around really quickly and, upon spotting me, gave me a smile that was just as full of energy.

"Well, maybe. I thought I just saw an angel, but I could be wrong." He winked as I laughed at his silly comment, and noted how Natalya began to blush when he said that. Her light colored hair did her no favors in trying to help her hide her obvious redness.

Alfred recommended my attention with a recollection of this morning. Apparently, I wasn't the only who had difficulties getting up this morning.

"And I thought he wasn't coming back! But he did, and then before I knew it, I looked like a waterlogged raccoon." Alfred started laughing, and continued, "I like your brother! He's a really cool guy!"

I joined in on the laughter, and agreed. I pulled out my hair tie, letting my hair fall limply around my shoulders before adding, "You're not the only one with wet sheets right now, Alfie! He got me, too! My hair's still wet from it!"

Alfred got closer to me, and ran his fingers through my hair. I love the slight tugging sensation on my locks. I almost started leaning into his hand because of it. He laughed again as he retracted his hand.

"Sure enough! Your hair is really wet!"

Not too long after he said that, I felt a rather pissed aura start coming off of Ivan. I looked over at his face to see him grimacing towards the wall, and his eyes were very displeased. They were focused on Alfred who moved over to start up a conversation with the still blushing Natalya, and they looked like they could kill (don't put this here. If you put it anywhere at all, just put it with the glare bit). I was debating on whether or not I should say something to him, and what I could say if I did, when the door opened once more and Mattie and Katy came in with the food. Upon noticing their arrival, Alfred looked up, politely ended his conversation with Natalya (which seemed to make her a bit disappointed) and pulled out a chair.

His words directed towards me, he asked, "Care for a seat?" in his playful voice. I looked over at Ivan who was started staring at him intensely. So I quickly sat down, thanking Alfred quickly to avoid getting in the way of them. Alfred sat down in the chair next to me, and Ivan started moving again. He wound up sitting next to his sister, across from Alfred, who was still seemingly ignorant of Ivan's obvious death glare. After distributing everything, Katy and Matt sat down on the opposite ends of the table, and breakfast was started.

Alfred quickly won over the female Braginskis, but the cold purple eyes that were sitting across from him told me this day wasn't going to end peacefully.

* * *

Why do I feel tired each time I finish writing/typing? I guess that's a sign that I shouldn't bother anymore...

JK! I'll at least finish this story. So apparently, the 10th of September is suicide awareness day and I coincidentally participated by wearing all yellow. Go subconscious who knows random events better than I do!

So how was it? Anything freaky you noticed that I failed to find due to lack of awareness (besides suicidal of course!)?

Hope you enjoyed, and good night/morning/afternoon to people everywhere.


End file.
